Guild Event Calender
ALL EVENTS START AT 8PM MOONGUARD REALM TIME NOTICE: In game Calender events ARE NOT updated on The Website Calender here. Get online to view them. ALSO THE TOWER OF SILI'STAR Calender differs. Basic Event Rules Flying Mounts are NOT allowed in RP events, unless they involve the focus of the groups RP entirely. Only ground mounds accepted at Sabers/Striders Darnassian/Thalassian required to be on at all times during events. If the group is mixed with both speakers, refer to using /e when RPing, unless in a single Elf raced group. ' O'utsiders unless affiliated with The Alliance of Ashenvale are to be RPed with hostility or ignored if advised. ''' '''If a "Call To Arms" is alerted in guild due to Horde interference, the event will be Paused under any circumstance & the new objective is to eliminate the Horde threat. The event may be Rescheduled. Being late to Minor Events can still get you an invite! Being late to a Major Event after :05 on the Clock may be an automatic deny for Group Invite for the Event. ''' '''A Nightguard will not be allowed to join a group for the event, if they fail to be wearing a Guild Tabard after a warning. All Officers required to bear ceremonial guild attire in RP events. Talking OOC during an event is only allowed during a World PVP event. Must remain in group until the end of the event, must acknowledge you will receive the rank, in order to rank. In RP events, your character must acknowledge the gem they received. Upon taking it, they rank. STARSEEKERS rank to JAI'ALATOR as long as they participated 15mins after the Event. No Toys are allowed in events unless they are apart of your RP Character, or a WPVP objective requires them and No Dueling is allowed in an event unless the RP leads to it. Even if the event is declared over in the Guild, as long as you remain in the group the Event was held in, then that is still considered an active event until every person leaves after dismissal. An officer or higher ranking must remain in group for supervision until all dismissed. The Tower of Sili'star The Tower of Sili'star hosts casual RP events only, so that way any member of the guild is able to assemble with no officer needed. Event days for the guild are Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays and Wednesdays, different from Guardians of Ashenvale, though cross faction RP events will match the Guardian of Ashenvale Calender on alliance side and show some events on Fridays if this happens. Mondays are random, either assembling for PvE, doing PVP and sometimes WPVP operations done beside Guardians of Ashenvale as allies, as we are ONE! Wednesday Casual RP nights are the only weekly cross faction RP events, where both guilds assemble for casual RP night at Raynewood! All the guilds holidays are still celebrated together and even WPVP wars are participated in together, death to both Alliance and Horde! Minors/Casual Events Minor events involve events that do not have a major story behind them, and are some what casual, with a single simple focus and are not to big on effort put it to keep any story going. Minor Events require only 3 people to start, there is NO time limit in casual events which means there will be open invites through the entire event. Major Events These events mainly on the weekends focus entirely on an important story happening, & will need the potential of all Guardians to make progress in them. These events can also involve WPVP sometimes depending if it is against the Horde. Major events also go by the 5 by 5 rule, except first, the event will be delayed by an hour, if none by an hour, the options to Reschedule the event will apply. If there is NO options to Reschedule, it will be merged into another event or cancelled. ''' Assemble of The Dath'anarian/Teaching of The Sword & Shield Wednesdays The assembly is mainly at Raynewood, but is also capable of assembling at other locations. It basically is a casual RP night every wednesday, where Guardians can assemble and meet each other, learn updates or news maybe following a Major Event going on, or simply relaxing to enjoy the night among our beloved capital. The event was once a teaching that also was known as "Training of The Sword & Shield" which involved the teaching of the ways of the Guardians, stretching from The Zoram to Forest Song in a tour of saber riding. This event happened for 2 years, and stopped after the creation of the Website. The first Wednesdays of 2018 was the end of the Teaching event Wednesdays while not teaching focused anymore, are still open arms to any new Guardians or new RPers willing to come and learn. With many veterans and friendly fellow Guardians willing to help them out and a tour like the days of old can be granted still if requested to Nightsong '''This event begins exactly at set time. An Officer doesn't have to be present to do the event BUT only an Officer or higher ranking can make a group! World PvP Mondays These Mondays are dedicated to some focus of killing Horde scum! They may involve some simple pvp, or some heavy operations to strike at the Horde! These events can also be follow up events to any story going on in the guild, but will about always be dedicated to Horde killing! Counted as a Minor Event. 75% of the group must be Max Level in a group of 5+. If attacking a Horde city, an Officer must be present and 10 Max Levels are required as minimum. ''' Guardians of Ashenvale Incendius-PVP A majority of World PvP Monday events will be held mainly on the classic realm now of Incendius, the days of Sunday-Monday may both be days of WPVP events on the classic realm to encourage WPVP over there. No Event Days Tuesdays & Thursdays will always be off days, unless something very important was happening for otherwise to happen. These days have traditionally been set as rest days for the Guardians, but were chosen based off a Guardian study that these were the most inactive days in guild once upon a time. While active about every day, traditionally they are set. Sundays will almost never have events, but are mainly a place holders for emergencies, such as if an event needs a rescheduling or needs to be continued. They also are there if another major event has come up and we need to use that spare day for the guild. Yearly Traditional Guardian Events List! * '''Moonwells of The Mother Moon - '''An event that happens Monthly, on a Sunday and requires someone from a Defensive division to carry The Lantern of Mystborn from The Pool of Mystborn, to The Moonwells of North Ashenvale & refresh their waters! * '''Lunar Fest Wars - Jan/Feb - The Western Defensive summons all upon this festival, to not only honor our ancestors across Kalimdor, but to extinguish the Horde threat that will defile our territories upon their greedy visits to our beloved kin.. especially upon Astranaar! * Hatching of The Hippogryphs - 2/23 - Join our assembly at Asto're Talon to make way to Feralas highlands to protect the awakening of the young hippogryphs, especially from Horde pouchers who would threaten their lives! * Noblegarden Festival - April - The Druids of Raynewood can sense the awakening of new life around the land, they call for the Guardians to assemble and protect the new generations of Kalimdor to come! * Breath of Saph'alarian - 1st Fri of May - The Western Defensive has reported of odd hauntings upon the anniversary of the sundering which was thousands of years ago.. join our assembly to put the fall of four great Guardians to rest once more. * The Summer Fest Wars - 6/21 - The Horn of Freyasong has blown, join our assembly as The Horde threatens to stomp on our land, as the summer boils their blood and makes them seek the ruin of our territories. * Thera Anu Dath'anar/The Legendary Barrens March - 7/20 - Celebrate with us this night the Anniversary of Guardians of Ashenvale through a legendary march where all Elves in and out the guild are welcome to join. The weekend prior will be used to train for this battle & assemble the woodlands using The Horn of The Wilds on Northwood Hill. * Feast of Glory - After July 20th - Join our assembly among Quel'Dath'anar, for a feast of glory on the first weekend day after the march to celebrate all who have come. * Guardians of Ashenvale MG Anniversary - 8/29 - On this day, in 2015, Guardians of Ashenvale had moved to Moonguard, becoming on of the great Elf RP guild legacies to be seen in years. * Kal'drassil Festival - 9/25-30 - An assembly among Kal'drassil, to join many other spirits of the order to celebrate the birth of the order. Through events that involve honoring the spirits & finding the Moon Flower of Winter, we deliver it back home & place it in the Moonwell of Raynewood in honor. * Moonkin Festival - 11/12 - Join our assembly among Moonglade, home of The Druids, to witness the coming of the Moonkin younglings and their doings with nature. We must also be sure the Horde is stable in this event.. * Winter Veil - 12/16 - The only Guardian event in the year to not involve any RP or WPVP, but simply enjoy the holidays together for fun, through many Snowball strategy games, winter races, & more! * The Guardian Divisional Championship - 12/30 - Around the end of the year, we assemble all Guardian champions available, to see whose division will champion the order through many challenges. Only one champion will be made!